


Scarlet briar comes to your house and kills you *ASMR*

by orphan_account



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Character Death, Crack, Creepypasta, Other, References to Copypasta, References to My Immortal, and there was realistic blood!, first work on ao3 lets goooo, i write better than this, man hand hook hand car door, shitpost, this is a shitpost i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This is a joke fic i promise please dont judge me)my name is goku im 13 and i talk like solid snake, i could hack into the stock market if i wanted to1!!!1!1and this is a very scary story so if you don't like that click away now!!1!1! you have been wanredi'm sitting in my house playign my favorite mmo, (guild wars 2, and if you don't know what that is then get out the hell of here!!!) i'm looking for the items you need to unlock visions of the past instances. i heard there might be a secret one…. in scarlet briars lari!??1
Kudos: 3





	Scarlet briar comes to your house and kills you *ASMR*

**Author's Note:**

> i was peer pressured to post this here!! shout out to my friend boohausen (idk if he has an ao3 account) for suggesting the protagonist's name. this fic has nothing to do with dragonball if you were wondering. anyway i hope you enjoy this lovingly crafted shitpost!!

my name is goku im 13 and i talk like solid snake, i could hack into the stock market if i wanted to1!!!1!🗿1and this is a very scary story so if you don't like that click away now!!1!1! you have been wanred   
i'm sitting in my house playign my favorite mmo, (guild wars 2, and if you don't know what that is then get out the hell of here!!!) i'm looking for the items you need to unlock visions of the past instances. i heard there might be a secret one…. in scarlet briars lari!??1   
i waypointed over there and walked inside the instance. over on one of the crates was scarlets gun, and it was covered in realistic blood!!!. my character was shiverin(g like the shiver snimation u get in the new episode) and i was scared too?  
i picked up the gun and the prompt “unlock secret instance for visions of the past???” popped up… i clicked “ye’’   
i then wped to the eotn, and walked past all the laggy people to get to the scryimgn pool. aurene warner me about doing the secret isntantce but i didn't listned.   
at the start of the instance there is a cinematic where scarlet laughs at you. “you shouldn't have found this, goku san!!?!1 she sayd. i jump because she knows my name!!”” how did she know my name you ask, well dear reader it s because she hacked into my account and found it out through my email!1!1!  
i'm very scarred at this point so when the cinematic was over i tried to leave the instance. it wouldn't let me go to the character screen or quit the game or turn my computer off or walm in the red area. my character was crying and trying to get away. i shift the camera so i could see his face and he was crying realistic blo0d!! my health disappeared and i was in dark room with only scarlet and blood on the walls. i had 0 health and all my skills were replaced with scarlets face(she had no eyes and she was crying bload to) 🗿 and i had 666 of every condition!! my character walmed slowly over to her, then my screen went black and i only haerd scarlet laughing!! then she teleported behind me and stabbed me with a knife and man door hook hand car door   
iam actually scarlet briar and writing this!1!!1


End file.
